Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dark Aura
by wolfboydude52
Summary: Evil has been reborn, this time into a Pokémon. The Pokémon has been pre-destined to corrupt then kill all Pokémon. Nobody wants this, but only Arceus could stop it at its strength. With hope fading and their time running out, all Pokémon seem to accept fate, all but one.
1. Chapter 1

Every couple thousands of years evil gathers into a single source. This source is the embodiment of evil, hatred and everything evil.

It takes on the form of whatever it can. This all depends on it's power.

Less power means no defined form, so it is less dangerous. This was the Bittercold two thousand years ago.

The form also depends on where it is gathered. However, if hatred and evil in the world grows to an unimaginable strength, it gains a form of a Pokémon.

What Pokémon that is shows little information.

The only answer gotten from what Pokémon it is would seem to be the evil having a lot of strength. This is false, as the evil is unbeatable in this form.

Only divine intervention could save the world then, unless a different miracle happens. The evil is beatable by the kindest and purest of hearts.

The days when that could happen had finished millennia ago. Everyone knows the evil is forming, and they know only a human could take it out.

The humans had all died by this time. With feelings of hope gone, and hopeless feelings in their heart, they know they had to put their faith into the divine.


	2. Chapter 2

The name is pronounced "oral" [Or Ull] and saying it "Awrel" [Awe rell] is already a word in my made up language, it means "Extra Potatoes." Also, saying it

"Awreel" [Awe Reel] means "Bringer of circle food with tomato paste and cheese", which means, in English, "Pizza delivery person" and is not correct. Though,

pronouncing it "orel" [Or L] means "One who has hope." AND "Bane of Darkness" which is a synonym for the meaning, so it is also acceptable. The language name itself is pronounced "Gjooill." [Hard G followed by a soft J]

/

Just like the universe, evil started as nothing. That is, until two Lucario fell in love and eventually were gifted with a child. The term gifted should be used very loosely in this case. The egg was painfully birthed and, unknowing to the parents, possessed by evil before birth. The pain was worsened by the evil. After birth, the parents were very happy to have a child. It was given the name Aurel.

This meant bearer of light in Gjuil, the language of aura masters. The days passed, becoming weeks and eventually a month. Then the egg finally started to squirm and shake, and eventually cracked open. It was a Riolu, seemingly normal in everyway. The parents were so overjoyed, they were crying in happiness. The newborn looked up at his parents and tilted it's head at the noises they were making. They were worried the egg was not good. They were worried it was a bad egg.

The parents were happy the egg was fertile after all. The parents checked and saw it was a boy. They bathed him, much to his dislike, and dried him off. They did not realize what there child was the embodiment of evil. They only noticed him being a much more mean child who threw toys at people who pass near him, laughing at their pain. He did not like to go to go to bed when his parents told him to and could not eat cooked meat, which made him sick. He would and could only eat very rare to raw meat. When they took him to the doctor, the parents were told it was an odd disease called "Carnivitis" affecting mostly meat eating Pokémon.

"It causes the stomach to be irritated or inflamed whenever it touches cooked meat, due to a chemical that is produced constantly. When the meat is cooked, it produces a chemical that reacts with the other chemical. This combination disagrees with the stomach and causes the body to react in a similar way as a severe allergy. Luckily the chemical does not harm the Pokémon unless they eat cooked meat. If Pokémon with it do, they could be seriously injured and even die in a matter of minutes to at most an hour." The doctor explained. The child was fidgeting. The mother picked him up to calm him down.

"So he will be fine as long as he doesn't eat cooked meat?" The father asked.

"Yes." The doctor responded. The mother sighed in relief and the three left. As they were leaving, the child fell asleep in his mother's arms. When they got home he was laid down for some rest.

"I'm glad he is okay. If something bad happened to him..." The mother's voice cracked slightly.

"I know. I am glad he is fine. However, there is something else that worries me. Most Pokémon have an aura that is a shade of either blue or green. It is red if it is an creation and is evil. It is pink if it is organic and is yellow if it was organic, but was melted into something else, much like those weird machines in the abandoned lab." He said.

"Yes, I know this. I also heard rumors that a being with a pure heart has either a rainbow color aura, red, orange, yellow, and so on, or a white aura. What about it?" She asked.

"His aura is the darkest black I have ever seen." He said.

"That makes no sense. How can he have a dark aura?" She asked.

He shook his head and tilted it down, saying "I am not certain either. It still worries me." They looked at each other and at the room where there sleeping child was. Something else was different about the child besides the Carnivitis and they could not figure it out. They did know a pure black aura could not be good.

/

Enjoy! Also, it looks like I have a lot of stories I need to complete, but I don't think so. I have a plan. First, I will not continue the minecraft fiction until the people who created the original finish it or at least continue it. It has been over 2 years now since the last episode. I focus on every fiction only a little. Each has a small priority compared to the main fiction, which is at the moment Cliché adventure. I write more as I am inspired, but... that is my writing style. I write more fictions when I want and I make more chapters when I am inspired. PM me what you want me to continue if you want me to continue something. Otherwise, ENJOY MY FICTIONS! See you next chapter!


End file.
